The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent device adapted to be mounted in the receiver of an automotive air conditioning system.
By way of background, it is common practice to place an adsorbent device in the receiver of an automotive air conditioning system to adsorb undesirable substances from the refrigerant. In the past there were numerous ways of fixing the adsorbent device in position, such as by means of flaps and harnesses, which were secured to a pipe in the refrigerant receiver. Usually the flaps or harnesses had to be attached to the refrigerant pipes by threading the pipe through an aperture in a flap attached to the casing of the adsorbent device, thereby requiring extra labor. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,178,695, 4,199,960 and 4,116,649. In addition, the flaps of prior devices were usually a separate member which was attached to the adsorbent casing by a separate labor step which increased the cost of the device. It is with providing an improved adsorbent device which obviates the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.